The Boy With The Blond Hair
by somelooney
Summary: this fanfic has a generally undecided fate but Draco is always feeling sad and Harry wants his pain to go away. so basically hurt/comfort fic but I will try to thread some Drarry because I ship them. So thats an awful summary but like read it fellow fandom person
1. Chapter 1

OMG I wrote this forever ago and I'm kind of proud of it because I managed to write stuff and ideas don't come to me like they used to and when I try to write it just doesn't happen anymore...

Draco sat down with his friends and took a deep breath of the lovely scent of Hogwarts, and breathed out the toxins of his arrogant-ness, poisoning the air of the once delightful school. Yes, Harry Potter was back for yet another year of learning at Hogwarts, but just couldn't learn how to deal with pests like Draco Malfoy. Harry shook off the thought of Malfoy and looked up to his friends, Hermione and Ron. He smiled at them. They eased into a conversation naturally.

Ron and Hermione were chatting and arguing as they usually did whilst with each other. Harry tuned out from the conversation and his eyes made their way to Malfoy's direction. There he was, sitting in a group full of Slytherins laughing hysterically at something that probably wasn't worth the reaction. He wasn't laughing as much, but he still looked as egotistic as ever. His clothes and hair were in such pristine condition. Everything else just seemed to be in perfect order anyway. Like his eyes, his cheekbones, his teeth, his smile. Harry then realised that putting this much thought into the boy that he despised wasn't quite right and turned his attention to Hermione and Ron. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation, so he went to the Gryffindor common room.

When Harry was about to go into the common room when he heard;

"Hey, Potter."

Great.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked irritated that Draco was even talking to him.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Make you embarrassed, show the word how much greater the Malfoy's are compared to the Potters." Draco said grinning at Harry's annoyance with him.

"I don't have time to fulfill your childish wishes." Harry waved Draco off knowing that it'd get on his nerves. It did, he started frowning.

"Childish?" Draco asked, obviously insulted.

"Yes, you're a spoilt child that can't keep his cool and have a civilised conversation with anyone." Harry continued.

Draco had his brow furrowed, and he snapped.

"How _dare_ you say such things about someone such as I! My father _will_ hear about this!" Draco said and stormed off.

Harry said the password and entered the common room laughing at the embarrassed blond that stormed off moments ago. Despite being back at the one place he enjoyed being, all he really wanted to do was to go to sleep.

"Hey, Harry!" He heard a very familiar Irish accent calling him. Harry turned around to the voice.

"Seamus!" Harry smiled at him.

"Aren't you usually with Ron and Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"Usually, but I'm feeling tired." Harry said sagging his arms in front of him.

"Tired? It's only late afternoon!" Seamus said confused.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to the dormitory.

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the frame of the bed. He smirked at the thought of him getting on Draco's nerves so easily, he was sure Draco's face was red. Then he thought of how he looked out on the courtyard. The sunlight gave him a warm glow, despite his personality, of course. Today he generally looked friendly for the first time, not scowling at him. It looked good on him. After a few moments, sleep peacefully took over Harry, and so he lay there, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! another chapter! I decided that no matter how bad the plot development was I would continue it. so here :)  
_Harry was woken by Hermione yelling something about time and class. Harry stirred and felt for his glasses on the bedside table. He put his glasses and turned to look at the time. When he saw the time Harry's eyes widened in the realisation that he needed to get to his Potions class, now. He threw on his uniform and his robe, to cover the horrific state of his uniform, put some random books in his bag and ran for the potions classroom. He ran out of the common room almost breaking the door, basically leaped down the stairs, sped around corners and winding paths to his Potions class. He skidded to a halt and joined the back of the line. The moment Hermione saw Harry she rushed to him to fix his uniform and checked he had everything he needed, as a mother would to their child before they went to their first day of school. Harry did better than he expected. He had all the books he needed before break, ink and a quill. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and stood next to Harry in the line.

"Inside." Was all that was heard throughout the hallway and the class walked into the room silently.

Once the students stepped foot into the classroom an uproar of conversation started as they sat in their seats. The chatter was so loud that no one noticed Professor Snape walk into the room to stand at the front of the class. Someone must have noticed because whispers were being passed around the room and the chatter gradually quieted.

"Thank you, miss Granger." Snape said forcing a smile as he looked at Hermione. She politely smiled back and then the class commenced.

Snape was lecturing the class about famous cleaning potions and the ingredients in them, talking about what ingredients make products do certain things. While Harry found all this quite interesting and was taking notes, he accidentally met Draco's eyes. They froze for a moment, Draco looking at Harry without a sense of hate but something else that Harry couldn't identify. It was a gentle sort of look, Harry initially thought. It seemed that Draco was trying to convey something meaningful with the look he was giving Harry. Harry's stomach tightened as a wave of an unidentified emotion passed over him and he finally looked away. He wasn't sure of what just happened but was sure to avoid Draco's eyes for the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang Harry swooped up his equipment and darted out of the room to his next class, Divination.

Whilst in Divination, Harry took up the opportunity to reflect on the incident in Potions class. What was the look on Draco's face? What was the blond feeling? Harry started to contemplate Draco's feelings. Harry's first thought was that it was a look of pain that Draco was giving Harry, a complex feeling of hurt that was unintentionally let out from under his egotistic facade. But why would he be feeling sad? and why would it be this bad? He leaned towards the person next to him to ask about the work when the bell rang to go to the first break of the day. Harry instantaneously remembered about his missing books and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

There didn't seem to be anyone on the same path as him, all of them going for food. After the big rush of hungry teens passed the halls appeared empty. He was on his way to the Grand Staircase when he heard a familiar voice call for him;

"Potter!"

Harry ignored it and kept walking. When he heard footsteps nearing him he turned around with a scowl.

"What do you _want_, Draco?" He asked with his voice raised in exasperation.

Draco face twisted into an expression of anguish that gave Harry an unexpected feeling of heartache.

"Harry, I…" Draco's voice faded due to Harry's unintentionally harsh tone.

"Draco, I didn't mean to be so harsh." Harry said apologetically. This didn't ease the blond's saddened state but he replied.

"It's okay." Draco said somberly, shaking his head. He seemed to be in so much pain. His brow was furrowed, he was looking down and his voice was coated in sorrow that he must have felt. All Harry wanted to was to make Draco feel better but he didn't know how.

"What did you want to tell me?" Harry asked carefully, scared he would further damage the blond's feelings.

Draco looked up. His face still contained the anguish it had before.

"I was going to apologise and tell you that I wouldn't bother you any longer." Draco said as his voice cracked.

Draco turned his back on Harry and left him to stand before the Grand Staircase feeling sympathy toward Draco and wanting to know why he appeared to have an eternal sadness that he only showed Harry. Heartache for Draco stuck with Harry for the whole day and he was finding it hard to concentrate as his emotions were a mix of heartache and guilt. He had made Draco look as if he was experience physical pain and he couldn't do anything to ease his pain.  
_

What? shitty angst fic? Well I guess so? I still would appreciate any and all reviews so if you could go do that I will be happy and happy is good and motivational.


End file.
